


hidden behind a bottle

by toxicdreams



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Love, M/M, Sadness, Twink, boys, drunk, happiness, harry - Freeform, hopeless, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicdreams/pseuds/toxicdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's an Au set in modern day London where Louis is a struggling closet alcoholic and Harry is a new student in town who just can't seem to leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis felt the breeze hit his face as people yelled and screamed at the men running up and down the pitch. He was impatient he knew that he had waited too long even though it had only been an hour since his last drink he needed his beer now to hold him over. He fumbled with his fingers as he waited for Niall to return from the concession stand.

"Two pints for lads just doing lad things" He chuckled as his eyes met Niall's familiar accent.

Louis loved Niall he was the only person that was there for him when everything fell apart and I mean _everything_. With his dyed blonde hair and loud Irish sense of humor it made Louis forget at least only when he was around. Things always got worse when Louis was alone so he had to forget some how some way.

The blonde boy sat in the seat next to Louis handing him his beer before taking a big chug of his own. Unlike Niall Louis was very good at hiding his drinking habit so he just took a sip to stop his hands from shaking slightly.

Louis had been been at Wembley Stadium many times to see different football clubs play ever since he was younger but he stopped coming because it made everything come back in flashes but he agreed to do it because Niall insisted he bought these tickets to watch Arsenal play just for Louis birthday a few days ago he was now twenty three Louis was never one to disappoint him he was all that he truly had.

"What a load of crap!" Niall shouted as he stood up in his seat to yell at the referee who called a foul on a clean play. Louis used to be like Niall as he watched the game he began to miss his love and passion for football that he had seemed to have lost.

Louis sipped at his beer after he realized Niall had already finished his and he was in the clear to take a big swig of it. He knew how to hide it it's what he was best at but he still felt like someone was watching and someone would notice even in this big arena filled with drunk people. 

"Nialler now don't get yourself worked up don't want you to get in a brawl with anyone" The younger boy sat down and laughed as Louis gently moved his messy caramel fringe out of his eyes. 

"Don't have to worry about me none Tommo you know I'm Irish and all" Niall popped the collar on his flannel in an attempt to look tough but Louis just smirked because Niall looked like a teddy bear don't know how anyone could ever be afraid of him hell when they were in grade school Niall would be the kid to bring the teacher an apple every week and Louis was in the back drawing all over his little desk and eating glue.

Rolling his eyes Louis adjusted himself in his seat he needed a proper drink but he had to wait until the game was over and when he could think of a good enough excuse to leave Niall instead of going straight home with him. 

The crowd roared as one of the strikers hit a high ball just above reach of the keepers gloves. 

Beautiful shot.

Louis and Niall and the rest of the crowd came to their feet in a loud roar he remembered when he used to shoot like that. It's such a shame he had lost his touch well at least he hasn't given himself a chance to see if he has playing football brings back to many bad memories.

When Niall seemed some what distracted Louis finally took the opportunity to chug the rest of his pint he needed it he felt his mood pick up which is what he desperately needed to keep his thoughts away. 

The game went on for what felt like forever or maybe it was just because all he could think about was drinking it had consumed his thoughts. Finally when it was over Niall was a bit tipsy since he was a lightweight Louis had a very high tolerance for alcohol for the many years of drinking he had under his belt unlike Niall who was a few years younger he slung one of his arms around his tiny shoulders to help him out of the stadium.

"What a game" Niall burped into Louis ear causing him to cringe when they got out of the entrance of the stadium Louis decided he couldn't let Niall walk home this way so he flagged down a taxi.

"I need to go to the store and get a few things we were running low on milk thank you for bringing me here it was ace" he lied as Niall's face turned into a goofy smile. 

"S'no problem I'll see ya at home" he slurred as Louis helped him in the taxi and gave the drivers some money enough to get him home which wasn't too far.

Louis hated lying to Niall but he couldn't tell him where he was really going and where he always went it would be too obvious.

Walking the streets of London at night could get lonely he began to walk as he kicked at rocks and cigarette buds on the sidewalk he tucked his hands into his jacket as he felt a breeze pick up. When he finally got to his favorite bar called Winslows he walked in to look to see if anyone he knew anyone who was inside to make sure no one would catch him or see how much he drinks.

The lights were dim and their were a few women and men playing pool being loud and obnoxious when ever someone hit the the pin balls. Louis was used to it he heard it so often he knew how to block out the noisy drunk people. He slowly walked to his normal bar stool at the end of the counter and blew in his hands to warm himself up it was cold as hell the usual bartender wasn't standing around he must be in the back grabbing some clear glasses for the later shift. 

Before a he knew it a new person had come from behind the back Louis felt uncomfortable because he was so used to the bartender that worked here named Mac. He always knew what Louis wanted and made it before he even had to ask. The boy looked young he was tall and lanky with legs that went on for what felt like forever he had soft loose curls that fell at his shoulders and fit him perfectly.He was wearing a black V-neck exposing the tattoos on his chests and all over his arms. Louis tried not to stare as he wiped down different drinking glasses. 

"Excuse me where is Mac?" Louis questioned as the younger green eyed boy walked over to him drying the glass in his hand. 

"I guess he retired just got this job a few days ago I'm new to town sorry to disappoint but I guess you get to boss me around now" he smiled exposing his deep dimples that Louis found adorable.

Louis stared for a second taking the boy and his features in he was stunning.

"I'm Harry" he chirped and stuck his hand out for him to shake.

_Christ._

His hands were so large covered with different rings on each of his fingers that only he could pull off Louis grabbed his hand and shook it softly he had baby hands compared to him.

"Louis.. Louis Tomlinson" 

"Well Mr.Tomlinson what can I do for you?" he set down the glass he had been cleaning.

_Anything and everything._

Louis couldn't help his thoughts the boy was handsome but Louis didn't have time for feelings anymore so he tried to push it aside as he felt his hands begin to shake again reminding him for the reason he truly came.

"I want a dry martini extra olives" Harry nodded as Louis rested his chin in his hand.

He always had extra olives because the gin was strong and always took a tole on his stomach even though he had gotten used to it he didn't eat much which is why he lost his tummy only when Niall would made dinner was when he ate heavly which was rare because he gets home late every night from work which is why Louis is lonely most days which gave him even more of a reason to drink his days away. 

Louis observed as Harry mixed his drinks with his larges hands so skillfully Louis was in awe before his thoughts were interrupted.

"He's very fit isn't he?" 

"Grimshit" Louis snarled as he avoided eye contact.

"Lovely seeing you Louis pleasant as always" he smirked.

Nick Grimshaw was a big shot radio announcer which is why Louis always found it so strange that he would come to such a dumpy bar probably because he wouldn't want the public to know that he takes a different guy home every night with him just to fuck off with to please his self confidence. He was quite a cocky little shit with his perfect little quiff and perfect fake white teeth. Louis didn't care for him at all he was sure he was the only guy that hadn't ever agreed to go home with him despite the countless attempts. 

"You know I can't stand you" Louis said as Harry placed a napkin in front of Louis and sat his drink down on the counter before whipping his hands on his shirt and walking to the other end to help an older man.

"You don't have to you are sitting down" Nick snorted at his own joke. Louis flipped him off as he chugged the martini down with in a matter of seconds olives and all. 

He snapped his fingers at the curly haired boy and lifted his glass asking for another as Louis could feel Nick staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "For fucks sake what do you want I'm not in the mood really."

"Your fringe looks lovely tonight did I mention that?" Grimmy tried to slide his hand over to touch Louis' before he quickly pulled it away.

"You disgust me"

"Flattery will get you no where love" Louis almost threw up before Grimshaw finally walked off after Louis ignored him without talking any longer. 

An hour and eight martinis later Louis felt his mood get lighter and his blood rush faster before he pulled out his money to tip Harry and stood up to put his jacket on.

"Hey curls" Harry's eyes shot up to meet Louis he found the boy so attractive he was much smaller than him but seemed so much more outspoken and Harry loved when people gavs him nicknames or maybe he just liked it when Louis gave him nicknames. 

Harry walked over and picked up the money Louis had sat on the counter. 

"Thank you so much be safe.." Harry trailed off as Louis started to walk off.

"Hey Louis?" Harry managed to get out as he turned around to showing he was listening.

"Will I see you again?" Louis shook his head laughed slightly walking out.

Harry took that as a most hopeful yes their was something about Louis he was attracted to but he just couldn't put his finger on it but in a new town anything could happen he was hoping for a fresh start.

Louis rubbed his eyes as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the door in his and Niall's flat when he finally opened the door he found Niall sprawling across the couch asleep with slight drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. With muffled laughs Louis grabbed a blanket from his room and gently laid it on top of him.

Walking to his room he bumped against the wall a few times not realizing how unstable he still was as he pulled off his vans and threw them on the floor pulling off his shirt and stripping down to his boxers before sitting on his bed and digging under his pillow for a key.

When he found his key he opened the small drawer by his bed to pull out a bottle of Vodka with a small shot glass he filled up. This was his nightly ritual he switched to different types of liquor but his favorite was Vodka. He swallowed the shot and puckered his lips from the bitter taste he took a few more before finally putting it away and laying back on his pillow with his hands underneath the back of his head.

He felt so lost but the liquor seemed to make him forget his shitty reality even if it only be for a few seconds it was more than he could ask.

Before he knew it he feel slowly asleep to the thought of the new bartender and his soft curls. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first chapter au on here please comment and be honest keep in mind this is the first chapter kudos would be appreciated hope you enjoyed all my love .x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're reading this it means you were intrested enough to continue it so far and that means a lot to me so I hope it doesn't disappoint. Kudos are always appreciated !!

_It wasn't a normal night Louis knew that something was off as he sat on the couch chewing on the tips of his nails. Seemed like days since he had seen or heard from Zayn I guess he had been avoiding him and he wondered what he did or said wrong this time he hated to upset him._

_"I''m gonna go to the library to study are you gonna be okay?" Niall placed his hand on Louis' shoulder trying to comfort him._

_Louis hated that his friend knew he was upset and that he caused him any worry at all but he was thankful that Niall always took his feelings into consideration he couldn't wish for anything better. At the same time Louis never wanted to let his problems effect others when he brought them upon himself._

_"Thanks Ni but I'm fine don't you worry go study hard I know you need it."_

_Forcing a smile Louis finally put his phone down on the coffee table realizing no matter hold long he stared at it nothing was going to change._

_"Ah quit it will ya" Rolling his eyes Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis before grabbing his textbook and slamming the door behind him._

_If anyone really needed to study it was himself he had been slacking in all of his classes because of how tired he would be after football practice so he would fall asleep on his books whenever he tried to study. School was never really his forte struggling was a normal for Louis when it came to school. Not to mention he would skip class sometimes to smoke with Zayn he knew that it was the wrong thing to do but he wasn't sure what was more addicting the cigarettes or the smell of Zayn's cologne._

_Before he could get any deeper in thought their was a knock at the door of the flat. Stupid Niall is always forgetting something he always worried about that boy he would forget his head if it wasn't tied on. He sighed as he scurried across the living room in his socks to get to the door. "You wanker always forgetting somethi-" To much of his surprise there stood Zayn his eyes were bloodshot and his fringe was fell messily across his forehead which was different from his normally perfect quiff._

_"Wasn't expecting you babe I've missed you" Zayn licked his lips before walking in without a word._

_Louis closed the door slowly behind him before following him to the living room he could tell his body language wasn't normal._

_"Uh do you want some tea?" Louis stuttered as Zayn rubbed his hands along the facial hair on his cheeks._

_He looked much skinnier his cheeks were staring to cave in slightly most likely from all of the smoking he does._

_"Some how someone knows about us people have been asking me and word got to Perrie."_

_Louis could feel all of the blood rush out of his face as he stared at Zayn's blank face. Zayn wasn't exactly out yet in fact he doesn't even know if he's gay he just would use Louis to well pleasure himself. Everyone knew Louis was openly gay because he was never really ashamed of it he was who he was and hiding it seemed absurd to him but, he always respected Zayn's wishes and never told anyone. Zayn had a girlfriend named Perrie which always confused Louis he hated helping him cheat but he never complained Zayn was so attractive and mysterious._

_"H-how would anyone know?" sitting down Louis put his head down to rest in his hands._

_"Cut the bullshit I know you told someone" he snapped causing Louis to feel the room fill with anger._

_"Are you out of your mind I wouldn't do that to you" Zayn cut him off grabbing his wrist to pull him up off the chair._

_"Shut up shut up shut up!" he yelled as Louis felt the pain on his wrist increasing with Zayn's grip._

_He had never seen Zayn this angry and he was scared Louis would never tell a soul he wouldn't want to ruin everything they had going on and he hated drama._

_"You're hurting me" Louis whimpered as Zayn squeezed tighter with each word._

_"Knew you would fuck me over typical faggot"_

_Typical faggot._

_Those two words played over and over in Louis head and Zayn finally released his wrist as he dropped to the floor in pain. Louis hated that word he felt himself fill more and more with rage as he rubbed his wrist and slowly stood up to see Zayn's back turned on him._

_"Typical faggot eh? You didn't say that the countless times you begged me to suck you off in your car or called me up to have a proper snog how typical faggot of you Zaynie" Louis put air quotes around the words before he had a chance to think Zayn turned to connect his knuckles with Louis jaw causing instant pain as Louis fell backwards his head hitting the ground._

 

Suddenly Louis woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. It was just a dream well the same dream he had been having for the past year over and over again. He remembered that day like it was yesterday even though he wanted more and more to forget about it but he couldn't. He sighed into his pillow before checking the time it was actually the middle of the day as he looked over to see the sunlight shining through his window. 

Taking the shot glass he had left out on his night stand from the night before drinking the little liquid that was left burning the back of his throat slightly. He dug through is drawers to see that all of his bottles were empty. Of course just what he needed to happen. Louis was shirtless as he stretched his arms causing his joggers to fall lower on his waist. Niall should be home today it's one of his days off he heard muffled yells coming from the living room as he walked down the hall. 

"Ya dirty cheater!" Niall shouted.

"Bow down to the king" Louis knew that voice any where as he walked into the room.

"Payno I knew something smelled in here" Suddenly the room was filled with Niall's laughter. 

It was no other than one of his best mates Liam Payne who shook his head at Louis joke. It was all just a bit of banter Louis didn't find much joy in many things anymore but one thing he would never get tried of is making fun of Liam at any chance that he could get. He sat down on the couch next to Niall before speaking once more. 

"So tell me mate when are you gonna trim that horrid beard you are trying to grow explains why you're single" Liam was quite fit but not Louis type at all. 

"Have you quite finished?" Furrowing his eyebrows Liam turned his head away from the video game to glare at Louis who was trying not to laugh at Niall's cackling. 

"I _have_ quite finished thank you."

With a smug look on his face Louis snatched the game controller out of Niall's hands. 

After about an hour of playing video games and beating the both of them every time that they insisted on a rematch Louis felt his hands get the shakes again which he knew only meant one thing he needed a drink. "Alright boys I think I've beaten this game one too many times" He threw the controller on the couch where he stood up and went to grab a shirt out of his room. 

"Gonna go out for a bit did you need anything?" he asked the boys as they both yelled food in unison of course why did he even ask they were always hungry. 

He would make sure to get them food on his way back from Winslows. 

The bar was dead when he walked in but he liked it that way no one could bother him.

"I knew you would come back" Harry waved from behind the bar as Louis smiled slightly. 

"This is my usual bar of course I would silly" The low music played in the background as he sat down on a stool watching Harry walk over to him.

"Damn.. and I thought you would just come back to see me" Louis watched closely when Harry pushed his loose curls out of his face pushing his bottom lip out in an attempt to pout making Louis' heart melt the younger boy was suddenly a lot cuter than he remembered.

 Louis chuckled as Harry remembered to mix Louis drink the way he liked it.

"So how's this town treating you?" Harry set down his drink before taking a second to respond.

"The University is nice but I haven't really made any friends yet" he shrugged. 

Louis felt bad for him to be honest if he moved here with out Niall he would have been so lonely he had trouble making new friends as well. Trust issues were always the reason that Louis kept to himself. Louis drank his martini with in a matter of a few sips before pulling one of the olive out of the bottom of the glass and popping it in his mouth. "I could show you around sometime if you want."

Harry's face suddenly brightened up at his words. 

"My shift actually ends in an hour if you wanted to go some where" Harry asked as he wiped a spill on the top of the bar. Louis felt flattered he could tell Harry had a crush on him it was obvious how eager he was because he made Louis another drink right away. 

After Louis thought about it he decided he could take Harry to pick up food for Liam and Niall on the way home. 

"Sure I was gonna go pick up Chinese for my friends after this guess you can tag along if you want"

"It's a date" Harry said happily as he gave Louis a new drink.

"Calm down tiger you are too young for me" It had been a while since Louis had properly flirting with anyone and it was weird for him but he didn't want to get attached. He decided it was all just a little harmless what did he have to lose?

"Age is just a number Louis" A small smirk fell across Harry's plump pink lips.

"And prison is just a place love" even though he knew Harry wasn't underage that's when he giggled for the first time. 

He didn't just laugh he fucking  _giggled_.

"Did you just giggle?" Louis almost choked on the liquor he was trying to swallow as he snorted. Harry cheeks became rosy he was suddenly embarrassed he must be ashamed of his laugh but Louis thought it was the cutest thing. 

"A bad boy like me can't be seen with a person who giggles Harold you'll ruin my rep" Harry smiled and shook his head he had to make a drink for a large old man sitting at the other end of the bar who kept asking him to come over finally Louis shooed him off to go do his job before he got in trouble. 

Louis felt himself go off into a daze while he waited for the next hour to pass downing each of his drinks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had never been more excited for his shift to end.

It's not always the easiest to deal with older drunk men yelling at you to make their drinks until they pass out and you end up cleaning their drool off the counter. He could never complain the money he made was amazing and it was a way for him to meet new people like Louis. 

The more and more Harry had seen Louis come to the bar the past few weeks the more intriguing he became. 

Harry checked his watch too see that it was finally time for him to change shifts and let the next bartender come in he looked over to make sure Louis hadn't left without him. His caramel fringe was low across his forehead as he yawned before Harry hoped over the counter once he saw the other bartender wave at him so he could finally leave. 

"I'm all yours" he mumbled with a dopey smile on his face.

Louis rolled his eyes and started to walk out as Harry quickly caught up.

"Want one?" Louis questioned as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Harry watched for a split second as Louis placed the cigarette into between his lips which was one of the most attractive things Harry had ever seen.

Finally he remembered to shake his head.

"Not a very good habit to start it ruins your lungs and all."

Chuckling Louis lit his cigarette as they walked the streets of downtown London. Louis liked how the younger boy was so cautious about things he remembered when he was that way until he tried everything but then again he always had been some what reckless that was probably the center of all of his problems.

"We are all gonna die either way" The older boy mumbled through his cigarette as Harry tucked his hands into his jacket pockets.

Harry didn't say anything he didn't want to press the subject he wanted more than anything to be friends with Louis he really needed a proper friend but his negative attitude threw Harry off. Being from a small town such as Holmes Chapel everyone knew everything about people with in the town so it was hard to get away from past mistakes or reputations. Here in a big place like London Harry could be whoever he wanted. 

The walk wasn't far to the Chinese place as Harry watched Louis order loads of things to go. He arguing with Harry over getting something because the younger boy insisted he wasn't hungry but Louis knew that was bullshit. 

They left the restaurant with a large box of Chinese Harry offered to carry it back to the flat since Louis paid for his food which was more than a fair deal.

Louis fumbled with his keys trying to open the door when they finally got to the flat.

"Come and get it while it's hot" Louis shouted pushing open the door with his foot as the echoes of two boys running down the hall filled the living room.

"No kidding" Niall said when his eyes met Harry's when he smiled setting the box of food down on the counter.

Ignoring the comment Louis starting to unpack and distribute the containers of food. 

"What an amazing friend I am bringing you dinner and all"

Harry removed his jacket before coming back to grab his food.

"Looks like you brought dessert as well" Liam smirked as he took a bite out of an egg roll.

"Fuck off will ya?" Louis snapped as Harry blushed at the awkward situation trying to lightly the mood he properly introduced himself to both of the boys.

"My name is Harry Styles its lovely too meet you both" he hugged them which was weird when they were expecting handshakes.

"I'm a bit of a hugger forgive me" he smiled at the ground as they all cackled.

"Nice too meet you mate" Niall said through his thick accent as Liam agreed.

As they all ate Harry explained how he was new to town and such Louis actually learned that Harry was a psychology major at a small university around town. The conversations were so effortless Louis couldn't help but notice how well his best friends got along with this kid he barley knew. Louis found Harry strangely attractive he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he had to fight the feeling couldn't risk getting hurt again. 

Despite the laughter and happiness Louis felt he couldn't help but ignore that his stomach was growling. In a group setting it was easy for him to play with his food and make it seem like he ate a lot more than he actually did. It wasn't that he didn't want to eat he would have just rather had a drink. They did have a few beers but Louis knew that only he craved much more than that.

As Louis was sitting on the couch next to Liam who was listening to Niall ramble on about his favorite football team who was playing on the large telly screen in front of them Louis could feel his palms get extremely sweaty. Rubbing them on his joggers he noticed Harry kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Too be quite frank Louis needed a stronger drink and he knew it but he had to be sly about it which was easy for him. 

"Gonna go for a wee don't have too much fun without me" he stated walking off down the hall to his room. 

When he was finally alone he dug through his whole room searching for a non empty bottle of liquor since he couldn't buy any on the way home with Harry. Setting the few empty bottles on his bed he heard a knock at the door.

_Fuck._

"Louis are you okay?" Harry's raspy voice asked through the door. 

"Yeah yeah no worries come on in mate" he replied quickly pulling his blanket over the bottles. 

Slowly opening the door Harry walked into Louis room and looked around. Louis hoped and prayed Harry wouldn't notice anything. 

"Just wanted to thank you for the food and helping me make my first friends before I left" Louis stood up to pat the taller boys shoulder. 

"No worries you seem like a cool bloke glad we could be friends" 

Friends.

 _Just_ friends.

Louis thought over and over again as Harry put his hand on Louis lower back when he went in for a hug sending a chill down his spine.

Harry bid his farewells to Liam and Niall before leaving for the night. Avoiding any assuming questions from his friends Louis went straight back to his room and locked the door. The rest of the night was shit as Louis managed to make a small drink out of the little liquid at the bottom of each of his mostly empty bottles. Which wouldn't hold him over but it was all that he had. In an attempt to force himself to go to sleep he pulled the covers over his head. 

He dealt with insomnia since everything happened and he wasn't sure why doctors would say it was depression they wouldn't have to tell Louis that twice he already knew.

No matter how many times Louis drank until he passed out forcing himself to forget his shitty life it never made it go away and that's what scared him the most he was just in a hopeless place.

A few weeks past and he hadn't gone to the Winslows lately ever since he had hung out with Harry he felt awkward having him make his drinks for him not to mention he had to get a job because he didn't want to keep having to ask Niall for money.

Louis had gotten a job as a pizza delivery guy for Domino's pizza. He had no problem making a good impression on people by using his humor so getting the job and good tips was easy the only bad part of it was Louis hated his stupid outfit. 

One night before Louis had left for work he found Liam digging through the refrigerator.

"Do you ever go home Liam?" 

Shaking his head Louis hopped up on the island in the middle of the kitchen setting his hat next to him. He was dressed up in his uniform which was a blue shirt with a red collar and black skinny jeans.

"Niall hasn't bought any green beans how tragic" Shutting the door Liam looked over at Louis who was laughing slightly. 

"As tragic as this is seeing you in your uniform makes my day ten times better" Smiling Liam placed Louis' Domino's hat on his head. 

Louis flipped Liam the bird as he leaned back against the counter. 

"So mate were going to go hang out at the eye this weekend are ya down?" 

The eye Liam referring too wasn't an actual eye it was the famous London eye. Living in London it wasn't that big of a deal anymore but Louis quite enjoyed the view it offered so he had no hesitation. 

"Sounds ace" Louis hopped down patting Liam's back before heading out the door to work.

As Louis walked down the stairs of the flat he pulled out a small flask filled with Vodka taking a quick swig he needed something to get him through his shift and that never failed him.

When Louis got to work he met his boss in the back to pick up the receipts and pizzas. He had grown to really like and look up to his boss he was a large bulky man named Paul he paid Louis well considered he only worked a few nights a week.

"We are buzzing it must be national pizza day or something" Paul laughed setting down a large stack of pizzas on the counter almost taller than Louis.

_I need the money I need the money._

Louis thought to himself as he picked up the pizzas walking slowly out the door somewhat frowning causing Paul to chuckle.

The night seemed to go on forever he delivered over twenty different pizzas not to mentions it had been raining on and off he had a few rude people which he hated to deal with but he had to be nice to get the tip but one day he knew he would crack.

When he finally got to the last delivery it was in an apartment buliding. He fixed his hat on his head as he hopped out of the car with the pizza.

Looking at the numbers he finally reached 301 and knocked on the door.

He waited for what seemed like forever staring at his grey and blue Addias when suddenly the door opened.

"Domino's Piz-" Louis started to say before his eyes met a familiar face.

It was Harry only this time he looked different he had his hair pulled back into a bun making his jawline more defined.

"Louis I didn't know you delivered pizzas" furrowing his brows he pulled his wallet out to pay.

Quickly pulling his ridiculous hat off of his head flipping his fringe in place.

"s' a part time job" Louis managed to say as he pulled out the receipt to see who it was made out to he didn't remember seeing Harry's name.

It said Sophia Smith which confused him because this clearly wasn't her.

"I must have knocked on the wrong door sorry Harold it say it's for a Sophia" Before Louis could finish his sentence a beautiful brunette girl showed up in the doorway next to Harry.

"That's me" She grinned as Harry handed the money to Louis.

Confused Louis handed her the pizza he didn't know that Harry had a girlfriend it kind filled him with sadness as she walked off but Harry stayed leaning against the door way.

"Guess I better go and all" Louis said before Harry spoke once more.

"Yeah okay I'll see you this weekend at the eye" Smiling Harry began to shut the door before Louis stuck his foot in the door preventing it to close.

"Wait you're going?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Liam called me the other day and asked me if I wanted to come it will be fun I mean unless you don't want me to come or something" His voice changed into a sad tone.

Louis wasn't upset he just didn't know how to feel about Harry. 

"Oh no it will be fun I'll see you then" 

Finally the door shut. 

As Louis finally drove off he couldn't figure out what he was more upset about how Liam invited Harry without asking him or the fact that his new shoes had already got water stains on them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been anxious all week leading up to the time he would finally get to see Louis again. Although he wouldn't be alone with him all Harry truly craved was learning more about him and hearing his adorable laughter fill his ears. It was hard to face the fact that he had the biggest crush on someone he hardly knew. It was a very foreign feeling but he liked it.

Caught up in his own thoughts Harry finally realized Sophia was trying to talk to him.

"Would you stop daydreaming we have to go love" Her brown wavy curls fell at her shoulders as she slipped on her pea coat.

Sophia had grown up with Harry he trusted her. When he wanted to have a fresh start he didn't want to be alone she was the first to jump at the opportunity to move into a flat in London with him. She was very beautiful their was no denying it but he wasn't attracted to her too be frank he liked boys. Coming out in such a small town was hard for Harry he felt judged where ever he went. He thought he had made it obvious over the years I mean he worked in a bakery full of old ladies for fun.

"Soph do I look all right is it too much?" Harry stood up and spun so she could look him over.

He had a trench coat on and black skinny jeans with his favorite pair of Saint Laurent boots.

"Harry it's fine will you stop stressing I can tell her likes you he wouldn't stop fidgeting when he saw that it was you at the door to pick up the pizza" Sophia pinched his cheek as he grinned walking out the door.

They caught a taxi to drop them off in front of the eye where Liam had told them to meet up. 

The breeze picked up and he and Sophia stood waiting. Harry had only been to the London eye once or twice as a kid and it was always his least favorite experience because he was terrified of heights. He held onto the thought of finally seeing Louis to motivate him to not think about his fear.

"Can't believe you invited him without telling me" Harry heard a familiar muffled voice in the distance it was no other than Liam,Niall and Louis walking together down the street. Smiling at the ground he felt Sophia nudge him and smile when she realized which one was Louis from the way Harry had described him. 

"Hey mate" Liam embraced Harry as he made instant eye contact with Sophia.

"Harry good to see ya!" Niall nearly shouted as he patted his shoulder. 

Louis didn't say anything at first he just stood next to his friends avoiding eye contact with Harry at every cost. Harry couldn't get over how lovely he looked with out even trying. He wore a blue vans sweatshirt skinny jeans and white vans with little smiley faces drawn on them. Harry felt sad Louis didn't greet him so he took the initiative. 

"Hello Lou" Harry smiled as Louis' eyes finally met his.

"Harold" Louis fake smiled but it was better than nothing.

In that moment he heard a faint sound of Sophia clearing her thought to remind him that he had forgotten to introduce her. 

"Oh forgive me this is my room mate and best friend Sophia" Liam was the first to jump at the chance to shake her hand.

"Lovely too meet you Sophia" Liam mumbled as he brought her hand to his lips pecking it softly. 

Niall and Harry made instant eye contact and began to laugh at Liam. 

"As much as I'd love to chit chat I came here for the eye not to watch your cheesy attempts on hitting on Harry's friend" Louis rolled his eyes as Liam furrowed his brows blushing slightly. 

They all stood in line to pay for their capsule it would be nearly £50 for each person in one and everyone had agreed to pay for themselves. Harry stood in front of Louis as Niall and Liam made swift conversation with Sophia she was clearly enjoying the attention. Louis was still upset with Liam for inviting Harry without letting him know before hand. He knew Harry wanted more from him than he could offer he was emotionally fucked up and he didn't need to put that on anyone else. 

Louis dug through his wallet and cursed under his breathe when he realized he didn't have enough money because he had spent it on new bottles. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he looked up to see Harry who had turned to him because he had reached the payment window. 

"Is everything alright?" Harry said with concern. His emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight reminding Louis why he had regretted coming here in the first place. 

"Just forgot my money at home is all I can just wait down here for you guys I've done this loads of ti-" Louis stopped when he realized Harry pulled out his wallet and turned to the toll booth attendant. 

Before he could object Harry handed him a ticket. 

"Harry I can't accept this you didn't have to pay for me" Louis sighed as the others turned around waved them down to hurry up. 

"I didn't have to I _wanted_ too anything to spend time with you" Harry pushed his curls out of his facing tugging on the tips of his curls with a smile. 

Louis didn't know what to say he just walked along side Harry into the capsule of the ferris wheel. 

It was hard to fathom what Harry saw in him when he was nothing special. 

Their capsule inched up higher and higher causing Harry to get more and more anxious. 

"If you look over there you can see the queen waving" Liam pointed as everyone looked for out the capsule windows searching with their eyes.

Louis looked left and right as he couldn't help but noticed Harry try to not look down.

"I don't see it" Sophia squinted still in search. 

Liam began to cackle when everyone realized he was just messing about. She batted at his arm in annoyance and went back to enjoying the view.

Trying to ignore Liam's flirting Louis pulled out his flast and snuck a drink the liquor instantly burning that back of his throat given him the sensation he enjoyed.

"Are you okay mate you're pale as a ghost" Harry had his hands behind his back quietly responding.

"Not too fond of heights"

Louis then realized Harry had truly come for him hell even paid for him so he tried to think of some way to make this worth while. "Here try this" Harry opened one eye to look down at the flast full of liquor in Louis' tiny hand.

"A drink doesn't always make everything better you know" Harry mumbled and closed his eyes once more. After the words left his mouth he realized he came off the wrong way as Louis frowned.

"I never said it did" Turning away from the younger boy Louis felt slightly offended. Who was Harry to say that he doesn't know anything it always makes Louis feel better he was just trying to help. Harry tried to think of a way to apologize before Louis walked to the other end of the capsule but he was still nervous as the capsule shook lightly back and forth.

When they reached the top Niall nudged Harry who opened one eye to look at him. 

"Hell of view" The blonde boy was mesmerized as they saw Big Ben underneath them only Niall would act as if he didn't notice Harry's fear or anxiety at all. 

When they finally reached the bottom Louis felt as if Harry knew about his problem he wondered if he saw the bottles that night and that's why he is wanting to spend time with him as if he is some kind of charity case.

Walking out of the capsule Liam wrapped his arm around Sophia giggling and smiling. Louis was happy for him since it had been a while since Danielle broke his heart he was afraid Liam wouldn't ever move on not that they were dating just yet but he knew his best friend better than anyone he liked her. 

There were times with Louis still missed Zayn but he knew he shouldn't even give any thought to it but Louis always had a way of holding on to people he loved or cared for even if they didn't give a damn about him anymore. His mom always told him to not make someone a priority in your life if you are only an option in theirs. 

Louis missed his mom and sisters so much he hadn't seen them in a year a half because she hasn't talked to him since Louis lost his football scholarship. Which is when things got worse.

Despite how much fun everyone else was having Louis just wanted to go home and get away from everyone. "Mates let's take Sophia to Funky Buddha" Liam spoke swiftly as Niall's eyes lite up. Anyone who knew Liam for sure knew about his love for Funky Buddha which was his was favorite bar even Niall loved to tag along. Louis had been there a few times but he found it way too big and crowded for his liking he much preferred a small cheaper place like Winslows.

"I'm feeling kind of under the weather you guys have fun though" Louis forced a smile as they frowned but agreed to let him go. 

Louis heard Harry mumble something along the lines of "don't let anything happen to her" despite that he was still kind of pissed off at him for the comment he had made to him in the capsule Louis knew Harry was a nice person and really cared for others well being.

"Louis wait!" 

Choosing to ignore Harry's voice he kept walking. 

His short legs never helped him in these kinds of situations as Harry soon caught up speed walking with his mile long legs that Louis couldn't help but admire. Louis noticed the cold breeze had caused Harry's curls to flatly slightly making him realize just how long his hair was only someone like Harry could pull it off. 

"I'm sorry about what I said I was just nervous and all let me make it up to you yeah?" Harry pleaded as they walked across the street. 

Louis tried the silent treatment until Harry spoke once more. 

"Let me take you get something to eat I only came tonight to talk to you" Louis lite the cigarette he had placed between his teeth.

"Please Lou" Harry stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pouting attempt. As much as Louis wished he didn't have such a soft spot for the younger boy he did so of course he caved. He took a liking to the nickname he had given him.

"Fine" Louis said breathlessly as he blew smoke out his nose.

He had nothing to lose.

 

 

 

*************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

Harry felt relieved Louis had finally agreed to spend more time with him. Harry didn't really know any good places to eat since he hasn't lived here long but their was a little cafe he and Sophia went to sometimes that he decided on. 

The walk to the cafe was quiet as Harry observed Louis' mannerisms. He was simply perfect even when he smoked Harry watched next to him as they walked to see how Louis' cheekbones caved in slightly while smoking. He couldn't help the urge he had to want to take care of him he was so tiny and very hard to figure out but Harry loved the challenge. 

When they finally reached the restaurant Harry asked for a table outside with Louis permission of course he wanted him to be comfortable. The patio their table was under had lights strung across the trees above them. Letting Louis walk in front of him he noticed that the older boy's hands were shaking some what. 

While pulling out Louis chair for him Harry felt concerned.

"Are you alright you're shaking" Louis tucked his arms against his chest as he sat down.

"'m just cold it's nothing" Without any hesitation Harry quickly pulled off his coat and placed it around Louis shoulders before taking his seat across from him. 

 While Louis drank out of his flast on and off trying to be sneaky he decided on chicken strips because you can never go wrong there while Harry ended up ordering onion rings.

Pulling the coat around shoulders up on his body Louis felt like he didn't deserve all this attention. "You're being too good to me Harry" Louis smiled slightly as he played with his food avoiding eye contact. The whole time they ate and tried to talk Harry watched Louis every move as if he were trying to study him in some way or get inside his head. 

"I'm just trying to make you comfortable and enjoy being around me because now that I'm in your life I don't really plan on leaving it" Reaching across the table Harry grabbed Louis' hand to soon feel it pulled away. "This was a bad idea" Louis mumbled as he placed his napkin on the table before walking off leaving the jacket behind him. 

Harry cursed under his breathe as he rushed to leave the tip on the table. This the second time today Louis has ran away from his problems Harry just wished he could make him stay. By the time Harry caught up to Louis he was almost home walking with his head down. 

"Lou I-" Cut off immediately by Louis he knew he had struck a nerve.

"Go away please I have nothing to offer you" Louis stopped in his tracks to turn and snap at Harry. 

It was dark the streets of London were empty since it was very late at night which was a rare sight. Harry stood blank faced at Louis the pain and hurt glistening through the moonlight shining against his blue eyes. 

"Don't talk so down on yourself I think you're lovely" Harry pleaded as Louis chuckled angrily pulling out a cigarette.

"You're so young and naiive not being afraid of being hurt" Louis inhaled the cigarette wishing Harry would just let him be so he he could go home and drink in peace and not have to look into his perfectly colored eyes making it so hard for him to not let himself catch feelings.

"Well that's a chance I'm willing to take" Furrowing his eyebrows Harry looked down at Louis who released the smoke from his mouth.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let you take it" Before he was done speaking Harry snatched the fag out of his hand dropping it on the ground.

Louis' mouth dropped open when Harry smashed it underneath his boot. "Stop trying to hide behind a cigarette.." Harry brought his hand to Louis' cheek as he felt the space in between them get smaller and smaller. "It's too late I already see you" he grazed his thumb softly against Louis cheek smiling exposing the deep dimples Louis had grown to love. 

As they stood in the moonlight Louis couldn't help but feel safe around Harry. Despite the countless times Louis tried to keep Harry away from him he couldn't but it's been so long since he's really felt anything especially the sudden attraction that he felt from the moment he laid eyes on the younger boy.

Harry wanted more than anything to kiss Louis but he dropped his hand not wanting to push his limits further than he already had but he just couldn't leave Louis alone. 

"Do you always have to be this charming?" Louis sighed as they laughed in unison. 

"Sorry it's a horrid habit" Harry said apologetically pouting with his bottom lip that was perfectly pink and plump. 

"Pretty boy horrid habit got it" Louis smirked as he started walking gesturing for Harry to follow him.

Walking Louis was Harry's favorite part of the whole day everything was so natural. They talked about Sophia and ended up making a bet on who would try and kiss her first. Louis bet on Niall because he's really touchy and needy when he's drunk. By default Harry had to bet on Liam. It took them a while to think of what the winner would get until they finally reached the flat. 

"Thanks for walking me home Harold" Louis stuck his hand out awkwardly for him to shake. Grabbing Louis hand Harry noticed how much bigger his hands were compared to Louis. "I finally came up with the idea of what the winner gets the winner has to kiss the loser" Smirking Harry stepped closer still holding onto Louis' hand. Louis felt himself back up against the door of his flat.

Louis felt all the saliva leave his mouth as he became nervous he couldn't explain it but Harry had that effect on him but in the best way possible.

"Deal?" Louis just nodded as Harry leaned down and pecked his cheek softly as Louis gripped the door feeling his pants tighten just from the gentle touch Harry tucked a piece of paper with is number on it into Louis hand telling him to text him when he could.

When Louis got inside he found Niall passed out on the couch with no Liam in sight. He quietly laid a blanket on him before walking to his room and stripping down to his boxers. Laying down on his bed he couldn't stop thinking about everything that Harry said it was too late he likes him their is no going back but the only question is can he let that happen again since what happened last time? 

Grabbing his phone he decided to text Harry for the first time.

 

_guess it's looking like you're going to win this bet !!_

 

Setting his phone down next to him he poured himself a small shot of a dark liquor he had under his bed. He sipped it slowly before his phone vibrated on the night stand lighting up. 

_Harold:_

_Sophia's still gone I think we've got ourselves a winner._

 

Louis quickly texted back smiling.

 

_A kiss must be earned Harold._

 

It took a while for him to respond this time making Louis feel super nervous thinking he said the wrong thing.

Finally his phone buzzed once more.

_Harold:_

_Sorry I can barley keep my eyes open but don't you worry I intend to work for it sweet dreams Lou .x_

The smile never seemed to leave Louis face as he replied once more to the younger boy.

 

_Sleep tight Harold._

 

 

 

From that day on Louis let his guard down one layer at a time and this was just the start . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
